Heart Beats from the Darkness
by ClasslessToast
Summary: Chiho over thinks her love for Sabao before she is awoken in the middle night by a rumored demon who steals women to feast upon their flesh. But are the rumors true? Is Chiho slowly falling for this falsely accused demon?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know Chiho, maybe that guy isn't really in to you like that."

Chiho was walking home with a friend of hers, who was trying to explain to her that Sadao probably didn't like her more than a friend. Chiho shrugged;

"Mr. Maō has been so kind to me for the longest time I have known him. I'm sure he must feel something, if anything at all."

"That may be true, but all I am telling you is to not get your hopes up, you know? Anyways, goodnight! And don't stay up tonight, the demon will get you if you look it in the eye!"

"Goodnight! And I wont!" Chiho waved her friend off. She sighed as she turned to face her home. Walking in and shutting the door behind her, she ignored her mother asking how her day went and dropped her bag next to her bedroom door, face-planting onto her bed and thinking about what her friend said. 'He has to feel something,' she thought to herself, 'and she wouldn't know what to do if she saw a real demon.'

A rumor at school was sparked when a school girl disappeared out of her bedroom late at night. As rumor went, the girl was taken by a demon with beady red eyes. When her gaze locked with his, he took her to his lair to feast. Even though it was just a rumor, a chill ran up Chiho's spine when she heard the story, knowing especially that demons and angles do exist. But the idea that they mauled the body of their victim was a bit cliche. Looking up from the pillow and at her phone she had pulled from her pocket, she sent a text to Sabao reading "Goodnight Mr. Maō!" She looked to the window, it had began to rain heavily with thunder roaring in the distance. She sighed as she locked the window shut and closed the blinds. With one last look around the lighten room, she turned the light off and wrapped up in her covers. Before she closed her eyes, she thought of how weird it was that she was in love with Satan, but she shook it off with a smile.

She dreamed of her room, yet it was empty without a single trace of furniture. She looked around until her gaze met a pair of red eyes from the unnatural darkness of her closet. As she stumbled backwards, a dark mist surrounded the eyes as it moved closer and closer to her.

"Huh?!" Chiho awoke from her nightmare, her body still laid out on the bed, facing the wall. She sighed, closing her eyes until a bump came from behind her. Opening her eyes widely, she slowly turned her head to see what it was. From the corner of her eye, she saw a figure leaning down; observing a picture of Chiho and her friends at a party. In all black clothing and black hair, all she could truly make out were a pair of red, beady eyes. She caught her breath before she began to scream. She tilted her body even further to study the figure more closely. In the faint light from the moon, she could make out black-feathered wings retracted to the figure's back. The figure was dripping water; 'Possibly it had come in through the... closed window?!' The window sat shut and covered as she had left it. Now on her back, Chiho could clearly tell that the figure was a male demon without any facial hair or expression. As she watched the figure set the picture down where it originally was and picked up another picture, she realized her phone was slipping off the mattress. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as the phone fell off the bed and hit the floor. Before it hit, Chiho quickly turned back onto her side and buried her face into the pillow.

When the phone hit the ground, the demon turned to see her under the covers. Setting the picture down it approached her slowly, leaning over her to see if she was awake. From the corner of her eye, Chiho watched in horror as it's red eyes attempted to lock with hers. Without any emotion or expression on it's face, the demon stepped back, still looking at her head, as if it were waiting for it to turn to look at him. Chiho squeezed her eyes tightly, praying out load that it would either leave or disappear completely. When the room fell silent again, she slowly cracked her eyes to see a hand holding her phone a foot away from her face. Slowly she followed the arm with her head as it lead to the demon leaning over the bed once again. The demon motioned the phone towards her; trying to return it to her. Scared and uneasy, she lifted her shaky hand and took hold of the phone; the demon returning his arm to his side and standing up straight, it's eyes locked with hers.

"Th- Thanks, uh, sir." Chiho stuttered. The demon merely nodded his head, not taking his eyes off hers.

She thought for a moment before she asked the demon; "What is your name?"

His eyes now searching the room, in the faint light, he made a motion with his hands, as if he was writing something on his hand. "Do you need something to write on and with?" He nodded, stepping back for her to find something. She rose to her feet, searching for what he had asked for until she turned around, giving them to him. Turning the light on, Chiho sat on the bed and waited for him to finish. Once he finished, he looked up from the paper at her, handing the paper to her for her to read.

"Hāto Dorobō." She read aloud. "Is that your demon name?"

He nodded.

"Well," she began, "it isn't a bad name for the human world, I think."

He shrugged, a smile on his face. Upon his rather pale face, his smile seemed to warm Chiho's heart as she began to smile too; blushing.

"Well I guess you aren't the kind of demon to eat people, right?"

He nodded his head in agreement to her statement. She studied his dark appearance as he shifted his weight slightly. One thing is for sure," she stated aloud, "you need some new clothes." She began to chuckle as he shook his head, a smile across his lips.

'I wonder how Mr. Maō will act when I tell him about this demon coming into my room late at night...' She thought to herself as the demon only stood with a smile on his face as he watched her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight flooded into the room as Chiho slowly opened her eyes. She found herself on her bed almost exactly where she was before, but the demon boy nowhere to be seen. She shot up quickly as she hurried to her closet to check in there; nothing. She looked under her bed; nothing. Standing in the middle of the room she sighed, scratching her head to try and work out what had happened. "Was it a dream?" She thought aloud. As she stared at the floorboards, something caught her eye, causing her to look up at an arm hanging down that held a piece of paper with the word "Nope" written on it. Looking up quickly she saw the demon laying against the ceiling as if he was sitting on the floor. "Why are you up there, silly?" Chiho joked. The demon smiled as he slowly flipped and landed next to her. He watched as Chiho went back to her closet and pulled out a form of a folding screen and stretched it out in front of the closet to change. "Give me just one second!" She told the demon.

Sitting down on her bed he waited for her to change her clothes. As he looked around the colorful and girly room he sighed, looking out the window now and watching birds fly in the air. His expression fell sad as they disappeared behind a building far off into the distance. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Turning to see what she had changed into, his mouth dropped open when he saw her in her school uniform. She seemed to sparkle as she blushed at the way he was awing over her. "Do you like it?" A smile on his face, he nodded. She walked closer to him, grabbing her bag and sitting down next to him. Their eyes locked together as Chiho thought about how her mother would react if she told her that a guy slept in her room the night before. His red eyes looked around the room for a moment, then returned back to hers. "Hey Hāto, what are you going to do while I go to school today?"

He scratched his chin, making a faint humming noise. He motioned his hand towards her; "You want to come with me?" He nodded. She smiled, nodding her head then standing. He stood as well, following her to the door. She cracked her door open, looking outside her room for anyone. She then opened the door wider, stepping out into the hallway and waving for Hāto to follow. Creeping down the stairs, one creaked loudly under Chiho's foot, causing her mother to come to them. Chiho tried to turn back up the stairs, but ran into Hāto. With a confused expression, Chiho slid past him and was about to bolt for her room when she heard her mother's voice coming from around the corner;

"Chiho, I made breakfast, sweethear-"

Chiho stood almost frozen, thinking of what to say that her mother would buy. Slowly turning around, she finalized her excuse; 'He is a friend from school, my study partner.' But standing before her was just her mother at the bottom of the steps. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, um..." Looking around she spotted Hāto above the steps on the ceiling. She sighed, looking down at her feet; "Socks! I forgot to put on socks!"

"That was too close, Hāto. How did you do that?" Chiho asked him as they walked down the road. He shrugged. She giggled, walking closer to him. 'He's weird, but a good kind of weird. What is it about him that would seem evil?' She thought as she studied his features.

'Pale, red eyes, a demon; does that really make him evil? Mr. Maou was the king of devils, but he turned out nice. Why was this guy given such a bad name?'

By the time they had reached her school, her first class would begin in less than ten minutes. As they walked past crowds of people, one guy caught Chiho's eye. He was a rather slender male with a Mohawk who just looked like a jerk. She stepped closer to Hāto, leaning against him and trying to avoid eye contact with the guy. As they walked past, he stuck out his leg in front of Chiho's, tripping her and causing her to fall forward. As she fell, Hāto quickly leaped under her, catching her and landing hard with his back to the concrete. The group of guys laughing, they huddled around the two on the ground. The guy in the Mohawk laughing hardest. "You stupid bitch, you _fall _for it every time!"

Looking at her compassionately, Hāto brushed her hair away from her face and back into place. Her eyes began to water as she mumbled that she was fine. Rising to his feet, he helped Chiho to her feet. The guys surrounding them watched as he studied her for any injuries. Upon her right knee was a slight bruise with blood slowly flowing out. With a angry look, Hāto turned to the Mohawk guy, who was still laughing to the sky. Walking closer to him, Hāto clinched his fists. When the guy finally stopped laughing and looked to see them, his face was met by a fist, knocking him down off his feet with blood spewing from his nose. Grunting, he looked up to see Hāto standing over him. "Damn, dude. What was that for?" He moaned as he held his nose. Hāto simply turned back to Chiho, sweeping her off her feet within his arms, and walked to the building. The crowd of students behind him laughed and cheered as he walked through the open doors and looked at the signs on the walls. Following the signs that read "Nurse", he continued to carry her in his arms.

'He stood up for me, he is carrying me to the nurse's office, he couldn't be like the rumors suggest.' Chiho thought to herself as she studied his face again.

"Hāto...?"

Stopping in front of the door to the nurse's office, his gaze met Chiho's as he waited for her to respond to his gaze.

"Thank you for helping me. That guy always does that to me and my friends. I'm just glad someone put him in his place." She laughed as he smiled.

Propping her on his chest he knocked on the door and waited for the nurse to open it. As they waited, he quickly leaned down and kissed her forehead. She blushed as her gaze was filled by his smile upon his pale face.


End file.
